bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 7
Watch Big Bang Theory: CLICK HERE Season 7 of the Big Bang Theory was confirmed on January 12, 2009, alongside Seasons 5 and 6. It will start airing on September 26th, 2013. We're not sure in Australia, but it might, so look out, Australians! As of September 2013, it has been announced that the series will be renewed for an eighth season. The cast is beginning salary negotiations for future seasons. Due to contractual obligations, the three main cast members (Parsons, Galecki, and Cuoco) will receive $350,000 per episode in the seventh season, increasing their salaries an additional $50,000 per episode from season 6. The writers began working on Season 7 in mid-June. The filming of season seven episodes began August 20, 2013. {tvtickets.com} The first spoilers and initial plot descriptions are being posted below. Episodes SPOILERS The season premiere include two thirty minute episodes back to back on September 26, 2013. Season 7 will begin 3-4 months after the Season 6 finale. Leonard will start out the season still on Stephen Hawking's expedition ("on the boat"), but will return quickly after the season starts. Penny will miss Leonard much more than he misses her. There will be NO Howard/Bernadette baby this season. Raj will be able to talk to women this season, but will not be very good at it. Amy will continue to push Sheldon toward a physical relationship. The writer's noted in a recent interview: "It's always a possibility for them to eventually have sex." The writers still haven't decided which of the guys will get tenure at work, but we shall find out soon. Bernadette and Amy will take a trip together without Penny in the first episode. Raj's parents may come to visit Pasadena. Penny and Sheldon will become closer during Leonard's absence, but the relationship will stay strictly brother/sister. The writer's say Penny is a "motherly figure" to Sheldon. Even though Penny and Sheldon will become closer in this season, Amy will not get jealous. She does not see Penny as a threat. Leonard enjoys his time on the boat and is taking his separation from Penny well. Regina King will make another guest appearance. Leonard and Sheldon's Mothers will meet each other. (Season 6 rumour that may occur in Season 7.) Bob Newhart will return as Professor Proton in two more episodes. Amy and Howard will spend time together for the first time. Leonard's mother has recently been confirmed to return in an early season 7 episode via a Skype call. Sheldon will have a big break through in his work that lifts him to another level and he has to deal with it, which he's not comfortable with. It's not exactly what he had been hoping for. This season will feature a further 24 episodes, adding the total amount of episodes for the entire series up to 159. Sheldon will tell some of Amy's colleagues that they have a good relationship and that he spanked her. S7.3.jpg S7.2.jpg S7.1.jpg Season7.jpg Episode2.jpg Category:Season 7 Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Big Bang Theory Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Episodes Category:Articles With Photos